beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halek Sidious
Halek Sidious is one of the five core members of the Indarian Legion, and a fan-made OC for Rufu Beater. Appearance Halek appears to be an Arabian man dressed in a gentleman's clothes, which composes of a business suit with a white undershirt and a black tie along with black leather trousers. He also wears a black-top hat which is placed over his rough, nest-like spiky hair and has a sinister-looking smile according to the mugshot. General Information/Personality Halek is an Arabian man who speaks fluent English and his own language, specifically a dialect that associates to a spoken type of Arabic dialect in the Gulf (he's from Qatar). Halek Sidious was thought to be an intellectual businessman who always comes up with the most interesting and clever of plans. He has also been known as a notorious suspect for making a deal with Dominus Corruptus, another member of the Legion who has once established a deal that took almost all of the business company's savings and other areas of coverage (yep, he means almost all of the money). Halek seemed to be responsible for wreaking chaos in a bank while using his Inveridium flame to conjure a stone statue which came to life in an old-century bank, while Corruptus and his assistants were off to rob some cash off of the people that Halek worked with in the past time. In his early life, he used to work as an archaeologist at the age of 24 and then worked a paleontologist after at the age of 29. He joined the Legion at the age of 32 and was interested to find out if he had found anything that interested him. That was the time when he met Iago, who was a businessman like him that worked on a different area of study. While Halek is good at archaeology and paleontology, Iago was good at mechanics and technology in his early life. The two shared friendship bonds immediately when they first met, and he also met up with Irakis, Nixine and Gelmurk, who were known to be one of the top three members to form the original five. Soon after they found their own place to start up a business, the Hallowsby brothers, Lester and Orenmir stepped into the domain with the gate open (by Halek's mistake) and were met with an unsatisfactory welcome. Orenmir suggested that he would stay with the crew if they offered him and Lester some protection while trying to fulfill their goal: to resurrect the Lich. At first reluctant to act, Halek stepped between his crew and the brothers but Gelmurk was convinced with the deal since he knew his father in the past and the fact that they communicated well led to Halek's decision to forming the Legion. With this deal, Halek took the offer and accepted it and became his one deal that he will not break...unless something were to happen to him. Now, Halek is responsible for teaching Dark Arts from the book provided by Gelmurk to newer members, soldiers and recruits of the Legion. As the businessman, it's his job to keep everyone intact and focused on to what the others are doing, and with the Inveridium flame he wields, this will prove him much more of a challenge for others to get through. (note: although the text is in dim-gray, that is what the color of the font for the Inveridium flame is, despite the elemental symbol's look) Moveset Golem Stats Upgrades Level 25: Halek's Shadow Stones slightly increase in size, which grants an AoE explosion to nearby enemies. ''' '''Level 50: Halek's second passive goes through a slight tweak: He can now hold a maximum of 7 stones floating around him. Level 75: Halek's G - "Ground Pellet Spikes" become flakes of basalt that slightly increases damage. Not only that but the size of the pellets have slightly increased. Halek can now hold a maximum of 8 stones in his second passive. Level 100: -''' At this stage, Halek's Golem Minions gain a new enhancement in their arsenal. They can now throw rocks at the enemy which will be done with an AI with some smart accuracy. The rock will deal 200 damage and will explode into pieces upon contact.' '- Every rock that Halek and his minions throw have a chance to leave a few spiky pellets on the ground, which will function the same thing as Halek's G.' '- When Halek loads up a stone with E, there is a 10% chance that the stone being summoned from the ground will have blazing Inveridium-FoF particles coming out of it which has a slightly larger AoE explosion.' Final Stats/Stat Changes Level 75 Level 100 Final Character Stats Final Golem Stats (Level 100) Defense count still remains the same. Boss Battle ''"Pleasure to finally meet you. I am Halek Sidious, the former brains of the Indarian Legion...well, until that rookie Dulcin Crang came along. Turns out she's really good at finding an open spot for my problems which convinced the whole core group. But let's not focus on that." - Halek, upon greeting the Future Defenders Club for the first time. Boss Battle! - vs. Halek BOSS STATS: 112,000 HP, and 25% Defense. NOTE: Halek will use the same moves in the moveset table as mentioned, but he has extra moves up his business tuxedo sleeve. Trivia - The surname "Sidious" was borrowed off of a character in Star Wars named "Darth Sidious". However Halek is not a Jedi, nor a Sith. - He was also known to give some money to charity at a certain point in his life. HaleksGolemMinion.png|The image of what Halek's Golem Minion looks like. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inveridium Users Category:Indarian Legion Category:Rufu Beater